omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubis Academy
The Anubis Academy is a secretive institution that studies in metaphysical subjects, involving, but not limited to, transportation, engineering and other methods of experimentation. The organisation is implied to be heavily influenced by new age cultures, following a doctrine to attain secretive knowledge and spiritual fulfilment. Such doctrine is responsible for the creation of ascended human beings such as the Oathbound and the Half-Daeh, as well as revisions of esoteric rituals. What has been achieved by the Anubis Academy is what distinguishes them from other groups that indulge in the supernatural. The name of the organisation was titled by its founding group, originally pagan worshippers of the Egyptian god Anubis. History The Anubis Academy's first settlement and centre of operations was incorporated in Egypt, followed by settlements that expanded across Africa, West and South Asia and the Balkans. Originally campsites for spiritualists to study esoteric traditions and conspiracy theories in collaboration, the places of study were further expanded during the sudden growth of several supernatural reports in first world societies and media. As intense as these studies were, the organisation remained seclusive and quiet. Administration of the Anubis Academy and research groups would be managed by Roma Virgo, a professor in soothsaying and astral projection. Prior to her promotion, she was well-respected for kick-starting the Oathbound project due to a religious dream and vision. By the time the project had reached near completion, the Anubis Academy would come out of the closet and covertly opened contact with the outsiders and hidden agencies of human societies. As much as they received shock and awe, as well as many blinded followers and subordinates, the Anubis Academy eventually met controversy regarding the demand for human trafficking in order to obtain test subjects and meet extreme project goals. Blinded by faith, the council vocally denied their radical reputation and proclaimed themselves as allies of humanity, antagonising the current havoc regarding the Aum Loka cult as a red herring. When further conflict between the supernatural and present day societies intensified, Virgo retreated to the Oathbound birthing ritual to serve as a messenger of astral gods as an ally. Virgo's ascendance further influenced the belief that the high-ranking members of the Anubis Academy were of great divine status. The Anubis Academy continues to dig themselves further underground as controversies rise, administration now being lead by Arlo Manfri, a professor in alien life and human hybrids. With the aid of mastery over the foreign planes and the constant hunt for Neebla fissures, the organisation aims for a new world order by asserting dominance with newfound hypotheses and manipulation over unsuspecting folk, even if factions split the members within the organisation. Controversy The Anubis Academy is widely known for its history of controversy. The dogmatic teams behind the organisation consist of unorthodox people who utilise erratic logic and vague jargon throughout their knowledge and speech to overwhelm their listeners into fascination. Furthermore, the organisation's council is hostile to criticism against their radical goals and will abuse coincidences and fake news to manipulate their way out of situations whilst classifying those against their studies as 'heretics against the future'. The organisation's tests and creations are considered criminal due to unethical methods of experimentation. Despite the crude policies however, the organisation does indeed hold knowledge that could contribute to many of the divided social groups of the world. Due to this, a rebellion known as the 'Thoth Movement' soon established in order to form an uprising against the corrupt organisation and utilise the mystical knowledge for more correct and peaceful intentions. Such secretive knowledge was eventually exposed when dossiers from the Anubis Academy were obtained and inserted into Codex Thoth, a collaborative encyclopedia published by the Thoth Movement, documenting on supernatural concepts and subjects within human cultures and society as well as regarding events related to them and how to deal with them. In response, the Anubis Academy attempts to take many actions to censor and destroy the encyclopedia.Category:Organisations Category:Anubis Academy